Sparklers
by XxYourDeadAsMuchAsIAmxX
Summary: My second shot at a pokemon creepy pasta, So, what happens when you play a game for so long, the pokemon starts to come alive? What happens when your happy? Does the pokemon get rid of the problem? Or do they do something else...?


It was around 1:41, I just finished some PSSA testing, and the rules said that if we finished early, we could bring something to do. So, I brought my Dsi in. I beat my pokemon White game, but I wanted to catch the pokemon I never could find, even in the areas it was in –Emgola. That little electric and flying type pokemon liked to hide from me.

I turned on my Dsi and kept the volume off, I didn't want to bug anyone, and realized I saved my game at the Fertility Shrine. I noticed that a patch of grass was moving back and forth. So I walked over to it and a battle started. I couldn't believe what came up.

It was an Emolga! Female, around level 48. I send out my level 51 Zerkom. I decided to throw a Quick Ball at it, since they always work best during the start of the battle.

Thankfully the Quick Ball worked, the pokedex entry showed up and then it asked if I wanted to nickname it. I quickly pressed, "Yes" and typed in the name.

"S-P-A-R-K-L-E-R-S" Then clicked okay. I squealed, and since I already had 6 pokemon in my party, it was send to my Pc. Thankfully, I had my shiny flygon with me and he knew fly. I told him to use Fly to get to the nearest Pokemon Center, which apparently was in White Forest. Once I got there, I quickly went into the Pc and switched out my shiny umbreon for Sparklers. I was so excited! I glanced at the clock; it was only 1:50 now. School ended at 2:21…. Okay! I've got time to train with Sparklers.

I giggled silently to myself as I left White Forest and put Sparkles first in my party. I remembered that Sparkles was only 48, and the pokemon in the area were higher. I shrugged and decided if Sparklers got in any trouble I could always switch her out and have someone else battle in her spot, and she'll still get the Exp. Points. I got an idea, I remembered I had a Lucky Egg and that would boost the Exp. Points. I went into my bag and gave the item to Sparklers. Then I went into the grass to start training.

By the time the school bell rung, Sparklers was now level 55. I sighed to myself; I saved the game and turned it off sadly. I didn't want to stop playing. I still wanted to play with Sparklers. So, when I got onto the bus, I turned it back on and started the game back up.

Once I started it off, Sparkler's sprite was behind my trainer's sprite. "Huh? It's not supposed to do that." I whispered to myself. Only pokemon in HeartGold and SoulSilver follow you around. I shrugged it off and talked to Sparklers.

A heart icon appeared over her head and it said, "Sparklers suddenly hugged you!" Awe, Sparklers loves me! "I love you too!" I giggled, as if it could hear me. I started to continue training her, until the bus came near my house and I had to save it and turn it off. I snuck my Dsi to school, my parents didn't know I took it with me. "Sorry Sparklers." I whispered again to her, as if she could hear me.

"Sparklers doesn't want you to go!" The text box popped up. That was odd. Instead of turning it off, I just shut the lid and put it back into my bag once the bus got to my stop. I again sighed to myself and walked home, hoping no one was home so I could just walk in, pull my Dsi out and start playing. But, I'm usually never alone once I get home.

Thankfully, when I walked into the house it was empty. I grinned, putting my bag down and pulled out my Dsi, opened the lid and continued playing.

"Sparklers missed you!" Another text box popped up. Was it supposed to do this? I don't think so.

"Come and play with me! Don't go anymore! Come and play with me! Don't go anymore!" Another text box came up with that.

"I'll play for now, but I cannot play all day you know." I told her, somewhat annoyed.

"You don't come play with me, I'll come play with you!" Well that was very odd, and maybe just a weird glitch in the game. I shrugged it off and continued playing, Sparklers still out of it's pokeball. I checked my party, still annoyed at Sparklers, and too my surprise, only she was in there. Okay, I know for a fact that I had more then one pokemon with me. I scowled and tired to turn off my game, note: tried.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go! Please!" What the hell? Whatever… I just closed the lid again and turned on the T.V., not wanting anything to do with my game. I heard a squeak, then a laugh, followed by an Emgola's cry. That scared me. I know that my game was off, well sorta, the lid was closed, and that I was the only one here. I took my Dsi and opened it and turned it on, the screen remained black, but an Emolga sprite was still there.

"Want to come play with me now? I love you, master!" Sparklers giggled. No text box came up when she was talking, her voice sounded like she was actually talking.

"I don't want to play with you." I responded.

"I thought you loved me, Maxie! I thought you wanted me… why don't you want to play with me?" She whimpered.

"I… I do love you, but I cannot play with you all the time. When I have time, I play." I told her.

"Okay! I love you " Then she disappeared and the Dsi turned off. Thank goodness. Soon, I felt tired. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was around 6, and no one was home. Still. I picked up my phone and called my stepmom. No one answered. I tried to call my dad. No answer. Weird… I looked at the T.V, the news was on. Three people have been in a car accident and will be in the hospital. I froze. No...No..no. My Dsi made a weird sound. I turned over and flipped the lid opened. Now it was on. Sparklers was on the screen, frowning.

"What happened Master?" She asked.

"Parents were in a bad accident." I sighed. "This is just awful..."

"Play with me, I'll help you make you feel better!"

"I can't now.." I glared, "I Have to help my parents and my stepmom's son now!"

"But I want to play... please?"

"I'll try to..."

"Fine." She had pouted. The Dsi turned off then. I took out my game and tossed it in the trash, I didn't want to play it anymore. I was in too much pain to even think about playing anymore. My phone rang and I answered it, it was my mom.

"Are you okay Patty!" Her voice was harsh. I cringed. She always had the voice with me, no matter what.

"I'm fine mom.. I just need to go to go see if Kelly, dad and Tyler are okay... Can you come pick me up and drive me to the hopsital?" I asked.

"No!" Her tone only got harsher. "It's their fault for not paying attention to the rode! Your coming to live with me until they can take care of you!" and she hung up, I sighed. I hated my mother.. greatly. Living with her would be hell. I shook my head and took my Pokemon White game out of the trash and wipped it off, just in case. Even though Sparklers was in in there, I put it back into my Dsi. I'll just start a new game or something. Teary eyed, I went to my room to start packing for my mom's house. Once I was done packing I took one last look at my room and started crying. My Dsi came on by itself again and Sparklers looked at me with a sadden expression.

"You don't like your mom?" She asked me.

"No.. she hates me, I tried to reason with her many many times, but it just can't happen. My life is going to be a living hell!"

"I'm sorry Maxie. It was a drunken driver. ... I wanna help make it all better... if you'd let me try?" Sparklers actually looked like it wanted to help me this time. I nodded.

"Fine, but don't turn on my Dsi and come talk to me whenever... well atleast during the mornings.. alright?" Sparklers smiled at me,

"No worries Master... I love you too much to hurt you!" After Sparkles told me that, a car horn beeped. It was my mom. I looked at Sparklers sighing and turned it off. I got my things and went into the car with my mom who started going off about how my dad was unfitting for taking care of me, and how Kelly deseved this for whatever she did. I hated it when she did this, she had no right to say anything! I scowled and started to tone her out, So I actually got out my Dsi and turned it on. Instead of Sparklers coming up, the game started normally. Like nothing ever happened. Sparklers was still in my party, and so were the rest of my pokemon. Sparklers wasn't following my trainer sprite.

Once my mom pulled up into her driveway, I growled and silently cursed my mom. Not turning off my Dsi, put it in my Old Navy sweater pocket and grabbed my things, only to come into my sister's room.. and my new room. My sisters weren't there. I'm guessing they were at a friends house or something. After i put everything away, I took my Dsi out and sat in the furtherest corner of my new room. The black screen came on again. I felt kinda relvied that Sparklers came.

"So this is where you live now, Master?" She asked, not sounding happily.

"For the time being..it kinda sucks.." I frowned.

"I'll still be with you Master! I love you~" Sparklers smiled.

"Thanks Sparklers.. atleast I know I have you.." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes again.

"Want to play with me now?" She asked, I nodded. Not really wanting to do anything else. "Yay! Thank you master! I'll make you happy!" Sparklers went away and my game started up again. Sparklers was the only one in my party when I checked, but I didn't mind. As long as Sparklers was there, Im happy.

When I checked my party for some reason again, Sparkler's sprite showed happiness and a text box popped up saying, "Your the best! If something bad happens, tell me! I'll make you happy again!"

Soon I heard a knock on the door, and my mother shouted, "PATRICIA!" Gah.. I hated when she did that. What did I EVER do to her? I glanced down at Sparklers, who didn't seem happy at all. Sparklers seemed like she was growling. I sadly turned my game off and went to open the door.

"What mom?" I asked, annoyed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She practilly hissed at me. "Now that your going to live with me, we have to get you ready for your new school!" I eye rolled, I wasn't going to be with her forever, just until My dad and stepmom were okay.

"I'm allowed to miss school for something like this." I crossed my arms, "Im not living with you forever. Just until they get better."

"I don't think so! Your going back to school, once all your regisration is done, and I'm not letting you go back to your dad, he proved that he couldn't take care of you by getting into that accident."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WAS THE DRUNK DRIVERS FAULT, NOT HIS!" I shouted at her, tired of everything she said about my dad and stepmom.. and my stepmom's son. "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! I WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT WITH YOU, WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK!" and with that I slammed the door shut and locked the door. She started banging on the door again and screamed at me to open the door, I didn't listen to her. I sat on my bed, refusing to cry over this. I never did anything to my mom... yet she hated me. She never openly admitted it though. I glanced at the clock. 8.50. Well, Im going to have a fun day tomorrow, so I decided to get some sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, their was an Emolga plush doll near me. I don't remember having one... I glanced at the clock again, 9:45 in the morning. I groaned and got up, ready to start my first day of pure hell. I unlocked the door and sighed. I opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. I noticed my mom's door was open, so I guessed she was up and in the living room, waiting for me. So she could yell at me for last night.

I looked into her room and stood their shocked. My mom layed in her bed, throat slit open, scratches marks all over her body. Near my mom was another Emolga plush doll It's paws were red instead of white. Attached to it was a note. Scared, I walked over to it, picked up the note and read it,

"I told you if something bad happens, I'll make you happy again!  
>Sparklers"<p>

I stood their in shock. Running back into my room and turning my Dsi on. I saw Sparklers on the black screen once again. Her paws and other parts of her body covered in blood. She was smiling and even though she was covered in blood, I couldn't help but smile.

"I got rid of her for you! She made you unhappy! I gave you a plush doll of me so I can be there with you too!" Sparklers giggled. Despite the loss of my mom I grinned,

"Thank you Sparklers..." Sparklers also grinned and a small heart icon appeared above it's head.


End file.
